Take me back to my love Inazuma Eleven Cz I
by Volpisia
Summary: Aphrodi po przegranej walce odchodzi z drużyny liceum Zeusa. Chce na nowo zacząć życie tym razem bez piłki nożnej. Jednak czy uda mu się zapomnieć o tym co kochał? Może ktoś mu pomoże wrócić do gry i naprawić wszystkie błędy? A uczucia jakie ulokował w pewnej znanej osobie okażą się być prawdziwe? Gorąco zapraszam do czytania!
1. Początek końca

Zapadł ostatni gwizdek kończony drugą połowę spotkania gimnazjum Raimon'a z liceum Zeusa. Mecz zakończył się wygraną jedenastki Inazumy i to we wspaniałym stylu. Nie używali oni jak ich rywale boskiej wody, która zwiększała ich umiejętności dwukrotnie. Wiara i siła ich serc pozwoliła im pokonać niezwyciężonych. To był ogromny cios dla drużyny Zeusa. Jeszcze nigdy nie odnieśli tak spektakularnej porażki jak ta. Od razu ruszyli po pomoc do swojego trenera ale nie zastąpi go już w swoim gabinecie. Kageyama dał mogę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, ale oczywiście go zgarnęła policja. Tak więc drużyna została na lodzie z wielkimi problemami. To ich trener powinien za to wszystko opowiedzieć. Oni jedynie wykonywali jego rozkazy. No właśnie, rozkazy. Podobnie przecież było w przypadku akademii Królewskiej. Ich też Kageyama oszukał i wykorzystywał przez ich okres nauki w szkole. Ten człowiek ściągnął problemy na nie jedną osobę i nie jedna na tym ucierpi.

Zawodnicy Zeusa byli kompletnie zdezorientowani. Ustawiali się rządkiem za kapitanem, który był tak samo bezradny jak oni. Tłumy wiwatowały na cześć zwycięskiego gimnazjum Raimon'a zapominając o ich rywalu. Teraz to oni byli w blasku jupiterów. A przecież nie tak to miało wyglądać. Kageyama zagwarantował Zeusowi coś zupełnie innego. Chłopaki stali z boku i obserwowali radosną drużynę przeciwnika.

\- Jestem w szoku.- wycedził zdezorientowany Aphrodi nie mogąc uwierzyć w przegraną.- To najlepsza drużyna jaką znam.- wszyscy bez wyjątku zgodzili się z blondynem. Żal i gorycz jaka mieszała się w ich sercach stawała się nie do zniesienia.

\- I co teraz kapitanie?- do długowłosego podszedł jego najlepszy przyjaciel Hera. Taką przyjął ksywkę i tak na niego wszyscy mówili. Cały zespół posługiwał się ksywkami.- Wpakowaliśmy się w niezłe tarapaty.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale jak mamy odpowiadać za działania naszego trenera?- wyznał Aphrodi zwracając wzrok ku koledze. Ten rozmowie bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przejmujcie się dzieciaki.- do drużyny podszedł pan detektyw. Dobrze wiedział co działo się za kulisami tego przedstawienia i nie winił za to biednych dzieci, które zwyczajnie zostały oszukane.- Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. A na razie zbierajcie się i idźcie do domu. Macie pewnie sporo do wyjaśnienia swoim rodzicom.

Chłopaki nie zamierzali protestować. Podziękowali i udali się do szatni. Atmosfera panowała tam co najmniej grobowa. Każdy był przybity i zawiedziony tym co miało miejsce. Dlaczego byli tak głupi i uwierzyli takiemu człowiekowi jak Kageyama? Sami chcieliby to wiedzieć. Każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Na korytarzu pozostał tylko kapitan Zeusa- Aphrodi. Patrzył przed siebie gdzie widniał przez drzwi kawałek murawy gdzie świętowali chłopaki z Raimon'a. Ten widok ukuł go w serce. Złapał prawą ręką za opaskę kapitana na jego lewym przedramieniu i mocno ścisnął. Był wściekły. Nie ma to, że przegrali. Był wściekły na siebie. Nie umiał już odróżnić dobra od zla ani prawdy od fałszu. Pustka jaka go wypełniała była jedyną rzeczą jaką teraz miał. Odwrócił się do wyjścia na murawę tyłem i spojrzał przed siebie. Zupełnie ciemny korytarz, którym musiał iść, aby wyjść z budynku. Zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo chciał, by to wszystko było tylko iluzją. To nie mogło się przecież wydarzyć na prawdę. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Jak mógł być taki naiwny i pójść za Kageyamą wierząc w jego dobre i czyste zamiary. Zacisnął dłoń, którą trzymał opaskę jeszcze mocniej, że po chwili zaczął odczuwać lekkie mrowienie.

\- Jestem swoim największym wrogiem...- wyszeptał a po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza. Wtem ktoś wszedł na korytarz od strony murawy. Zatrzymał się gdy tylko dostrzegł czyjąś sylwetkę stojącą w półmroku. Nie mógł ocenić do kogo ona należy więc spytał.

\- Kto tu jest?- blondyn drgnął. Wiedział dobrze do kogo należy ten głos. Nie chciał się odwracać. Jego stan nie kwalifikował się do tego, aby z kimś rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Ograniczył się jedynie do wypowiedzenia swojego imienia.

\- Aphrodi.

\- Gdzie się podzialiście? Ty i twoja drużyna?- głos powoli stawał się wyrazistrzy co oznaczało, że osoba mówiąca zbliża się do długowłosego. - Nie musieliście tak szybko znikać z boiska.

\- To koniec. Nie mielibyśmy po co zostawać. Żeby patrzeć jak się cieszycie z wygranej? To nie ma sensu.- wyznał Terumi stając bokiem do chłopaka, który zmierzał w jego stronę. Tamten zatrzymał się.- Wszystko jest bez sensu.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Daliście się omamić temu podłemu człowiekowi. Tak jak Kidou i jego drużyna. Każdy na tych układach ucierpiał w ten czy inny sposób.- Gouenji, bo to właśnie on a nie Endou przyszedł rozmawiać z kapitanem Zeusa, stanął obok blondyna i skrzyżował ręce.- Ja też w pewnym sensie na tym ucierpiałem. Moja młodsza siostra miała wypadek i leży w szpitalu.

\- To przykre.- mruknął grobowym tonem Aphrodi.- Ale my dopuściliśmy się oszustwa. A ja nas w to wpakowałem. Byłem zaślepiony i głupi. Nie zasługuje na bycie kapitanem ani żeby w ogóle grać w piłkę nożną.- złapał opaskę w inny sposób niż dotąd ją trzymał i szarpnął z całych sił. Malutki wieniec laurowy zerwał się i spadł w dwóch kawałkach na podłogę. Gouenji obserwował to zajście, po czym spojrzał zaskoczony na długowłosego.

\- Co ty robisz? Przecież to ważna rzecz. Nie można jej niszczyć jak ci się żywnie podoba. Po drugie dlaczego masz nie grać w piłkę nożną? Weź przestań. Nie odwalaj takie szopki Aphrodi. To już głupota z twojej strony.

\- Wystarczy tego Shuuya. Nie masz pojęcia przez co teraz będziemy przechodzić!- Terumi już tego nie wytrzymał. Agresywnie odwrócił się w stronę płomiennego napastnika i ze szklanymi oczami wygarnął- Nie wiesz jak to jest zostać wystawionym do wiatru! Nie wiesz jak to jest zostać zdradzonym! Teraz musimy płacić za to co robił ten człowiek. Jako kapitan powinienem umieć ochronić drużynę a ja pięknie ich wprowadziłem w ten szajs. Wszyscy na mnie liczyli i wierzyli, że poprowadzę ich do zwycięstwa. Tymczasem spadliśmy na samo dno. Nie mamy już ani reputacji ani trenera. Nie mamy absolutnie nikogo kto by nam pomógł. Sięgnęliśmy niebios by teraz gryźć ziemię. Ja już tego mam dość! Nie wytrzymam już dłużej! Odchodzę z zespołu!- to mówiąc Aphrodi odwrócił się zamaszyście do rywala tym samym bijąc go w twarz końcówkami włosów i ruszył do wyjścia ciemnym korytarzem. Już nie odwrócił się na wołania Gouenji'iego tylko brnął w mrok. Dobrze wiedział, że dla niego oznacza to początek końca. Ale nie zamierzał się temu opierać.

Wrócił do domu późno co nie uszło uwadze jego matki. Ojca jeszcze nie było. Pewnie jak zwykle siedział do późna w robocie. Nie miał rodzeństwa więc nie miał z kim porozmawiać o swoich problemach. Matka nigdy nie próbowała go zrozumieć. Tylko wymagała a potrzeby syna schodziły na dalszy plan. Tak było i tym razem.

\- O, zjawił się wreszcie książę wszystkiego.- mruknęła pani Terumi biorąc się pod boki- A gdzie to się szlaja w nocy z kolegami?

\- Byłem sam.- ściął krótko Aphrodi unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z mamą. Jego życie nie było znowu takie kolorowe jakby się mogło wydawać. Zdjął buty i kurtkę i skierował się do kuchni.- Jest coś do jedzenia?

\- Jakbyś przyszedł godzinę temu to zjadłbyś normalną kolację. A teraz bujaj się sam.- odparła kobieta wchodząc za synem do kuchni. Oparła się o framugę drzwi i obserwowała poczynania Afuro. Chłopak przewrócił teatralnie oczami i otworzył lodówkę. Wyjął z niej jogurt a z szafki wiszącej obok, płatki. Wziął to ze sobą i położył na stole. Wrócił jeszcze do kredensu, gdzie znajdowały się różnego rodzaju miseczki i wybrał sobie jedną. Przygotował jedzenie i zasiadł do stołu. Matka tylko patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Była dość młoda a syn we wszystkim jej wadził. Tak na prawdę to wcale nie chciała mieć dzieci. Afuro był wpadką podczas jednej z imprez. Ale jej chłopak i obecny mąż chciał syna więc nie miała wyboru. I tak całe dnie zajmowała się sobą a sprawy blondyna mało co ją obchodziły.- I jak tam mecz?- spytała po dłuższej przerwie. Afuro wzdrygnął się. Tak jak nigdy nie pytała jak mu idzie w szkole czy jak mecze, teraz nagle się jej zebrało. Nie odezwał się. Jadł dalej w ciszy ignorując Jun. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego.

\- Zostaw mnie. Nie mam nastroju do zaczepek.- rzucił gdy tylko skończył kolację. Wstał od stołu, miskę włożył do zlewu i skierował się na górę. Minął szatynkę i ruszył po schodach do pokoju. Trzasnął z całej siły drzwiami aż te zadrżały w zawiasach i rzucił się na łóżko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ważny etap w jego życiu właśnie dobiegł końca. Co będzie teraz? Co ma zrobić? Już nic nie miało dla niego jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

Nazajutrz rano drużyna Zeusa ponownie stawiła się na treningu. Chcieli jakoś wszystko na nowo poukładać i zacząć szukać nowego trenera. Inaczej nie będą mieli po co trenować skoro nie będą mogli występować publicznie i grać z innymi drużynami. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdzili, że nie pojawił się ich kapitan. Zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą czy komuś Aphrodi coś mówił. Jednak nikt nie miał pojęcia gdzie się podziewał blondyn.

\- Hera, ty jesteś najbliżej z kapitanem. Mówił ci coś może?- spytał Athena podchodząc do brązowowłosego napastnika. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niestety mi też nic o nim nie wiadomo.

\- Może coś mu wypadło?- dodał Demeter krzyżując ręce.- Wszystkiego można się po nim spodziewać.

\- To fakt.- Athena wziął się pod boki- Pewnie ciężko mu przyjąć do wiadomości to co się stało. Nam też łatwo nie jest ale to on jest przecież kapitanem.

\- Ej, ej.- uciszył kolegów Hera podchodząc do nich bliżej.- Nie zwalajcie na niego wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że jest kapitanem. To co się stało to też nasza wina.

\- Niby czemu?- tym razem głos zabrał Ares.- To on powinien odróżniać dobro od zła.

\- Tak, ale nam też zabrakło zdrowego rozsądku. Nikt nie przeciwstawił się a przecież mogliśmy to zrobić. Ten człowiek nas zahipnotyzował i oddaliśmy się mu. Każdy z nas ponosi za to odpowiedzialność.

Nastała cisza. Wszyscy w milczeniu zaczęli zastanawiać się nad słowami kolegi. W gruncie rzeczy miał on sporo racji. Wszystkim zabrakło odwagi, aby wyrazić sprzeciw. Patrzyli teraz po sobie zdezorientowani i zastanawiali się co mają na chwilę obecną zrobić.

\- Skoro Aphrodi nie zamierza się pokazać to po co my tu sterczyny?- głos zabrał Artemis. Nikt nie był na to przygotowany. Nagle do drużyny podszedł Posejdon trzymając w rękach jakiś zmięty papier.

\- To od kapitana.- rzucił posępnie jakby treść wiadomości była dla niego czymś dobijającym. I w istocie taka była. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie zbici z tropu. Kapitan nigdy czegoś podobnego nie robił. To nie w jego stylu. Hera odważył się i podszedł do bramkarza. Odebrał od niego karteczkę i przeczytał na głos.

Po wysłuchaniu treści listu prawie wszyscy mieli łzy w oczach. Nie spodziewali się, że ich kapitan tak po prostu się podda. Największy cios, był chyba dla Hery. Ręce mu drżały a sam wodził wzrokiem po piśmie kolegi.

\- To jakieś żarty?- jako jedyny Ares zachował zimną krew.- Jak on mógł nas tak wystawić? I to po czymś takim? Chociaż raz się z nim zgodzę. To Hera powinien być od początku kapitanem. Nie on.- napastnik wspomniany po wyżej spojrzał na kolegę zaskoczony. Nigdy nie myślał o byciu kapitanem. A wychodzi na to, że wiele osób doceniało jego możliwości. Raz jeszcze rzucił okiem na pomięty papier. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. To jakiś cyrk. Aphrodi nigdy by się nie poddał a już na pewno nie zdezerterował. Coś musiało go do tego pchnąć.

Z ukrycia całą rozmowę podsłuchiwał Gouenji. Był pewnie, że wczorajsze zachowanie Terumiego było chwilowym kaprysem ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn był poważny mówiąc, że rezygnuje z footballu. Widząc sytuację w drużynie Zeusa zrozumiał, że powinien coś zrobić. Nie zamierzał mówić o zajściu Endou ani Kidou. Sam chciał rozmawiać ten problem. Z jednej strony rozumiał Aphrodiego a z drugiej nie. Jednak to nie mało za dużego znaczenia. Postanowił więc poszukać Terumiego na własną rękę mi rozmówić się z byłym kapitanem drużyny Zeusa. Miał nadzieję, że to cokolwiek zmieni.


	2. Koszmar (01-14 03:53:40)

Mijała godzina za godziną. Gouenji dalej szukał czegoś co naprowadzi go gdzie teraz znajduje się Aphrodi. Najpewniej we własnym domu, ale gdzie on jest i jak tam trafić pozostaje tajemnicą. Nie miał nawet kogo spytać o pomoc. Jakby się choć zbliżył do drużyny Zeusa, zaraz zaczęły by pojawiać się jakieś podejrzenia czy oskarżenia pod adresem płomiennego napastnika. A jedyne czego chciał to porozmawiać z nieszczęśnikiem, który ze wszystkiego co kochał zrezygnował. Zupełnie nie mógł go rozgryźć. Dlaczego tak bardzo go wytrąciło z równowagi to co się stało? Oszustwo nie jest czymś dobrym, wiadomo ale on nie zrobił tego z własnej woli. Był zahipnotyzowany i nie miał nawet jak zareagować na to co się działo wokół niego. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że cała ta boska woda to była jedna wielka ściema? Innymi słowy to było nielegalne i mogło coś im się od tego stać. Na szczęście skutków ubocznych nie było i całe szczęście.

Jeżyk przeleciał już chyba całą okolicę i ani śladu blondyna. Zapadł się pod ziemię z tego wszystkiego? Nie tracił nadziei i szukał dalej. Przez myśl przeszedł mu park, gdzie kiedyś widział razem całą drużynę Zeusa. Czy to możliwe, że udał się właśnie tam? Postanowił to sprawdzić i czym prędzej skierował swoje kroki właśnie w to miejsce. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo gorąco. Mało kto odważył się wyjść z domu na taki skwar. Nie było czym prawie oddychać. Jednak to nie powstrzymało chłopaka przed poszukiwaniami Aphrodiego. Dotarł do parku w jakieś 10 minut. Lało się z niego jak z wodospadu.

\- Rany, nie mógł sobie wybrać centrum handlowego czy czegoś z odrobiną klimatyzacji...- jęknął jasnowłosy rozglądając się na boki. Szedł właśnie główną alejką porośniętą bujnym kwieciem. Nad głowami miał w pełni okazałości wiśnie, której zapach słodki unosił się w powietrzu kojąc ugotowane zmysły. Wreszcie Gouenji opadł z sił już totalnie i oparł się o pobliskie drzewo. Ciężko dysząc zsunął się na ziemię. Blondyna ani śladu. Najwyraźniej przyszedł tu na marne. Nagle usłyszał delikatny płacz. Nie, to na pewnie nie dziecko. Rozejrzał się po okolicy ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. To wzbudziło jego podejrzenia, że może jednak na daremno tu nie przyszedł. Nasłuchiwał bardzo uważnie skąd dochodzi ten cichy dźwięk. Nagle go oświeciło. Powoli wstał i obszedł drzewo. Tak jak sądził. On i Aphrodi siedzieli po jego obydwóch stronach nie mając o sobie pojęcia. Można się było spodziewać takiego obrotu spraw. Chłopak się dział z podkulonymi nogami chowając w nie twarz. Ręce splótł kawałek za kolanami. W tej pozycji wyglądał bardzo smutno. Gouenji w pierwszej chwili wahał się co ma zrobić ale po namyśle usiadł obok blondyna, ręce założył za głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Cień jaki dawała wiśnia, kończył się parę kroków od nich. Dalej była już tylko nasłoneczniona trawa i parę niewielkich krzaków. Widok może nie porywał ale to już lepsze niż gapienie się tępe w ścianę. Aphrodi cicho szlochał. Juz nawet to nie był dźwięk płaczu a raczej ciche popiskiwanie. Shuuyi zrobiło się go żal i chciał go jakoś pocieszyć ale nie bardzo miał pomysł na to jak to zrobić.

\- Wszystko w porządku?- spytał wreszcie wyprostowując obie nogi. Terumi drgnął. Najwyraźniej nie usłyszał jak ktoś koło niego siada. Przestał jęczeć, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka siedzącego obok. Był lekko różowy na twarzy a oczy całkowicie zaszklone.

\- Tak, a co.- rzucił oschle opierając brodę na kolanach.- Chcesz czegoś ode mnie?- w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefon. Gouenji odruchowo sprawdził czy to nie jego ale dzwonek się nie zgadzał. Muzyczka dobiegała z kieszeni długowłosego jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. Płomienny napastnik przekręcił lekko głowę.

\- Telefon ci dzwoni.- rzucił oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Ta go co najmniej zaskoczyła.

\- Wiem. I co z tego.- chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Może byś odebrał?

\- Po co. Nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać.- Gouenji westchnął a w duszy powiedział "jak z dzieckiem". Zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Wreszcie poszedł na całość. Przysunął się bliżej Terumiego, zlokalizował gdzie ma telefon i wsunął rękę do jego lewej kieszeni (a siedział po prawej). Blondyn poruszył się nieznacznie ale pozwolił wyjąć sobie przedmiot. Ktoś rozłączył się a jeżyk sprawdził kto dzwonił. Jakie było jego zdumienie kiedy zobaczył z 34 nieodebrane połączenia od kolegów z drużyny Aphrodiego.

\- To jest jakiś koszmar.- powiedział do siebie a nieco głośniej do towarzysza- Czyś ty zwariował? Czemu nie dajesz im znaku życia? I dziwisz się, że dzwonią jak opętani.- mówiąc to wyłączył telefon.- Powiedz mi, co się z tobą dzieje. To, że oddałeś swoje miejsce kapitana innemu koledze to jedno, ale bycie totalnie obojętnym na wszystko i wszystkich to drugie. O co ci chodzi.

\- Zawiodłem wszystkich po kolei.- odparł niewzruszenie długowłosy.- Więc po co mam udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Jako kapitan mam obowiązek ich chronić, wybierać tak abyśmy coś tym zyskali. A ja nas sprowadziłem na dno. Nie mogę na siebie przez to patrzeć.- z jego oczu znów popłynęły łzy. Gouenji patrzył teraz na chłopaka starając się zrozumieć jego pozycję. Przecież koledzy o nim nie zapomnieli. Martwią się o niego. Więc dlaczego to tak właśnie wygląda?

\- Aphrodi, wiem że jest ci ciężko. Ale nie możesz popadać w jakąś skrajność.- wyznał w końcu.- Na prawdę chcesz rzucić piłkę nożną? Myślisz, że ona ci na to pozwoli? A twoi przyjaciele? Byłem dziś rano na ich treningu a raczej debacie co mają teraz zrobić.- Terumi nieznacznie podniósł głowę i zwrócił ją w kierunku kolegi.- Po przeczytaniu twojego listu wszyscy byli mocno poruszeni. Najbardziej chyba Hera. Kiedy mu zaproponowali bycie kapitanem, wcale się z tego nie ucieszył. Nie wiem co dalej miało miejsce ale postanowiłem ci pomóc. Uwierz, nie tylko ciebie Kageyama wciągnął w takie cholerne bagno. A Kidou? On był mu podporządkowany odkąd miał 6 lat. Pomysł co on może przez to czuć. Ale się nie poddał. Sprzeciwił się rozkazom i teraz gra razem ze mną w drużynie i na nowo cieszy się z piłki. Ty też masz w sobie siłę, aby stanąć nad tymi wszystkimi problemami i zacząć od nowa.- mówiąc to poklepał blondyna po ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz.- spytał grobowym tonem Afuro zachowując zimną krew. Gouenji zaskoczony zabrał rękę z ramienia chłopaka i zmierzył go wzrokiem. W jego oczach nie dostrzegł już tej iskierki jaką widział na meczu, kiedy to wydawał rozkazy i strzelał boską wiedzą. Po niej został tylko smutek i ból. Chłopak na prawdę mocno to wszystko przeżywał.

\- Dlatego, że nie wszystko jest stracone. Możesz naprawić swoje błędy pod warunkiem, że tego będziesz chciał.

\- Nie wiem czy tego chcę. Za dużo gadasz. I do twojej wiadomości nigdy nie przyjmę pomocy od rywala.- rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, po czym wstał. Wyrwał z rąk jeżyka swój telefon i ruszył przed siebie.- Zostaw mnie samego.- rzucił na odchodne.

Wieczorem Aphrodi siedział w swoim pokoju i tępo gapił się za okno na zachodzące słońce. To jedyny widok, który go obecnie cieszył. Mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o życiu jakie ma i przenieść się w krainę marzeń. Zastanawiał się również nad tym co powiedział mu Gouenji. Dlaczego tak bardzo chce mu pomóc? Są rywalami. A może to kolejny podstęp? Wszystko już mieszało się mu w głowie i nie mógł rozróżnić co jest fikcją a co prawdą. Wstał z łóżka na którym siedział i podszedł do okna. Przekręcił klamkę i otworzył je. Od razu zawiał go przyjemny wietrzyk rozwiewając mu długie blond włosy. Zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się to wspaniałą chwilą. Niestety nie na długo.

\- Afuro, zrób że coś z tym stadem szympansów rzucającymi się pod naszym domem.- drzwi otworzyły się z łozgotem a do pokoju weszła niezadowolona Jun z patelnią w ręce. Chłopak westchnął i odwrócił się do niej.

\- O czym mówisz?- spytał chłodno.

\- Twoi koledzy z drużyny strajkują w moim ogródku. Łaskawie mógłbyś im coś powiedzieć? To nie do wytrzymania. Próbowałam ich przepędzić ale ciągle wracają jak komary. Może byś im tak coś powiedział.- blondyn pokiwał głową i zszedł na dół rozmówić się z przyjaciółmi. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi do środka wsypała się cała drużyna Zeusa warcząc i sapiąc jak wściekłe psy. Na widok Aphrodiego natychmiast doprowadzili się do jakiegoś ładu i składu. Stanęli w dwóch rzędach i jak na rozkaz ukłonili się przed blondynem. Ten był totalnie zdezorientowany i nawet nie miał pojęcia co się właściwie dzieje.

\- Człowieku, masz pojęcie jak my się o ciebie martwiliśmy?- zaczął Ares podnosząc się do pozycji wyprostowanej- Baliśmy się, że coś ci się stało.

\- Nie odbierałeś naszych telefonów to zaczęliśmy snuć straszne scenariusze.- dorzucił Hefajstos również się prostując.- Co ty u licha wyprawiasz?

\- I co miał oznaczać ten list?- zakończył Demeter poprawiając swój hełm gladiatora. Aphrodi przeleciał wzrokiem po całej drużynie jakby w ogóle ich nie poznawał. Westchnął głośno i skrzyżował ręce.

\- To było na poważnie chłopaki.- odparł- Wystarczy wam już tego wstydu którego się przeze mnie najedliście. Tak samo upokorzenia. Gdybym dobrze wybrał, nie byłoby żadnego problemu.

\- Ale nikt cię nie wini za to co się stało.- tym razem głos zabrał Hera. Podszedł do przyjaciela i wręczył mu opaskę kapitana.- Wróć do nas Aphrodi. Jakoś się wszystko ułoży. Znajdziemy trenera i będzie jak dawniej.- Terumi spojrzał na opaskę w kształcie wieńca laurowego a potem na brązowowłosego. Przez chwilę nawet i się wahał ale zaraz przypomniał sobie zdarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Ujął dłoń Hery a drugą zamknął ją tak, że to właśnie jego przyjaciel trzymał opaskę. Napastnik nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Podobnie jak cała reszta.

\- Nie mogę.- powiedział niewzruszony długowłosy i odepchnął delikatnie dłoń Hery.- Nie chcę już mieć nic wspólnego z piłką. I z wami też.- mówiąc to obrucił się do zebranych tyłem i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Jun akurat stała w połowie drogi na górę i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie chłopaków. Reakcja syna bardzo ją zaskoczyła. Wiedziała dobrze jak Afuro kocha piłkę nożną i żyje tylko dla niej. Tym bardziej szokujące było jego wyznanie. Zostawił kolegów i matkę samych a sam zamknął się w pokoju.

\- Co się z nim stało?- to pytanie kobieta rzuciła mimowolnie. Przeniosła wzrok na chłopców stojących w przedpokoju jakby prosiła ich o wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego. Jednak oni również nie wiedzieli co się z nim dzieje.

\- Tak zachowuje się od wczoraj.- rzucił Hefajstos stając obok Hery, który zaciskał z całej siły dłoń, gdzie trzymał opaskę kapitana.- Przegraliśmy z Raimon'em. To nim bardzo mocno wstrząsnęło. Nie odbiera od nas telefonu ani nie chce się z nami kontaktować w żaden inny sposób.

\- Niestety i ja nie wiem co mu dolega.- odparła Jun schodząc do chłopców.- Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie.

\- Może on tak przeżywa to oszustwo.- tym razem głos zabrał Demeter- Wie pani, Kageyama czyli nasz trener stworzył specjalną miksturę dzięki której z łatwością wszystkich pokonywaliśmy. Ale była ona nielegalna. Nie wiem, może zwątpił w naszą siłę.- resztą słysząc te słowa posmutniała. Może Demeter ma rację. Może ich siła była tylko zwykłą iluzją. A jeśli tak, to nie ma sensu tego dalej ciągnąć. Jun rozejrzała się po kolegach syna. Nie rozumiała ich wielkiej miłości do piłki. Dla niej definicją tej gry było: Dwudziestu jeden zawodników gania za kawałkiem powietrza obciągniętego skórą lub innym materiałem. Wybitny sport. Ale jak się uprzeć to każdą dyscyplinę można takim myśleniem ośmieszyć. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i podchodząc bliżej spytała.

\- A może byście coś zjedli? Jest pora kolacji.- chłopaki odwzajemnili uśmiech ale odmówili.

\- Dziękujemy ale my będziemy się już zbierać.- pożegnali się i wyszli z domu. Został jedynie Hera, który po krótkiej rozmowie z mamą przyjaciela udał się do jego pokoju. Drzwi były jednak zamknięte a w pomieszczeniu panował mrok. Aphrodi wchodząc tu nie miał ochoty ujawniać swojej obecności toteż nie włączył specjalnie światła. Oparł się o drzwi i zjechał po nich na podłogę chowając twarz w dłonie. Obraz zawiedzionych kolegów tłukł mu się po głowie jak ślepy tuńczyk. Coraz to nowe obrazy i słowa zapadały blondynowi w pamięć i niszczyły go tym samym od środka. Nagle z beznadzei wyrwał go znajomy głos należący do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ukucnął on po drugiej stronie drzwi jakby doskonale wiedział gdzie znajduje się Afuro. Przyłożył rękę do drzwi i spokojnym głosem spytał.

\- Aphrodi, czy to jest twoja ostateczna decyzja? Odchodzisz od nas i nie będziesz już grał w piłkę?- odpowiedziało mu milczenie.- Jeśli jest coś w czym mogę ci pomóc to powiedz mi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie zapominaj o tym. Zawsze jestem do twojej dyspozycji i dobrze o tym wiesz.- dalej nic. Herze zabiło mocniej serce. Nie z radości ani jakiegoś innego powodu. To było raczej uczucie, w którym traci się kogoś bliskiego na którym człowiekowi zależy najbardziej. Znali się od małego i zawsze byli dla siebie wsparciem. Ale teraz? Aphrodi nawet nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Blondyn siedział po drugiej stronie drzwi i mocno przygryzał sobie wargi że złości i smutku aż poleciało z nich trochę krwi. Nie chciał tego wszystkiego robić ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał się odciąć od tego wszystkiego. Innego sposobu nie widział, mimo że ten okazał się najboleśniejszy. Hera jeszcze chwilkę kucał pod drzwiami pokoju kolegi aż wreszcie zrozumiał, że to jest koniec.- Skoro już podjąłeś decyzję, to niech tak będzie.- mówił to że łzami w oczach i czym prędzej opuścił dom blondyna. Aphrodi przyłożył jeszcze swoją dłoń do drzwi i wyszeptał.

\- Przepraszam...

Hera wybiegł z domu przyjaciela i prawie od razu wpadł na jakiegoś przechodnia, który Bogu winny szedł sobie właśnie do domu. A konkretnie to wracał z treningu. Obaj wywalili się na chropowaty chodnik i jęczeli z bólu.

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz.- skarcił brązowowłosego tajemniczy nieznajomy wyplątując się z nieciekawej pozycji w jakiej przyszło im się znaleźć.

\- Wybacz.- rzucił posępnie Hera rozmasowując sobie kostkę.- Jestem trochę nieobecny.- podniósł głowę i ogarnął, że zderzył się z płomiennym napastnikiem z gimnazjum Raimon'a.- Gouenji?- wycedził zaskoczony. Jasnowłosy też dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że to napastnik z Zeusa. A bardzo dobrze się składało. Właśnie kogoś od nich potrzebował.

\- Tak ja. Jak ty się nazywasz? Bo chyba mi uciekło twoje imię.- spytał jeżyk podnosząc się z ziemi. Podał rękę brązowowłosemu, aby pomóc mu wstać. Chłopak skorzystał z oferty i zaraz obaj stali na równych nogach.

\- Hera.- odparł napastnik otrzepując się z kurzu.

\- Idealnie. Powiedz mi proszę, gdzie mieszka Aphrodi.

\- Nie wiem czemu chcesz to wiedzieć, ale dla mnie to bez znaczenia.- mówiąc to wskazał dom za sobą.- Właśnie od niego wyszedłem. Nie wiem co się z nim stało, ale to nic dobrego.- oznajmił krzyżując ręce. Shuuya zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem i spytał wprost.

\- Plakałeś?- Hera natychmiast spojrzał na towarzysza, po czym zaraz się zmieszał. Wytarł oczy rękawem czarnej bluzy i westchnął.

\- To nic takiego. Zapomnij.

\- Czyli rozmawiałeś z nim.- Gouenji pokiwał głową.- Wszystko jasne.

\- Nawet całą drużyną do niego przyszliśmy ale to nic nie dało. On jest w jakimś dole. Sam nie wiem.

\- Tak, też z nim rozmawiałem. Chcę jakoś mu pomóc. Nie wiem jeszcze jak ale trzeba mu zwrócić to co kocha.- wyznał płomienny napastnik uśmiechając się do byłego rywala. Ten wydawał się być tym stwierdzeniem zaskoczony. Przecież nie znał Aphrodiego tak dobrze jak on to jak miał mu pomóc za przeproszeniem?- Wiem co o mnie myślisz. Ale mam pewną teorie, która jeśli się sprawdzi to Afuro wróci do gry. Ale musicie mi dać czas. Na razie do niego nie dzwońcie ani nie kontaktujcie sie z nim.- Hera w pierwszej chwili chciał zanegować pomysł jasnowłosego ale doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli nie ma już żadnej nadziei, to warto próbować wszystkiego. Uśmiechnął się do Gouenji'iego i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Zaopiekuj się nim. Jeśli będziemy potrzebni, poinformuj nas. To jest nasz przyjaciel i kapitan w jednym. Jeśli ma wyzdrowieć to ufamy ci. Ale jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę to cię ukrzyżujemy.- jasnowłosy zaśmiał się serdecznie i uścisnął dłoń rywala.

\- Dam z siebie wszystko.


	3. Światło w tunelu

Gouenji spędził prawie całą noc na kombinowaniu jakby tu podejść do Aphrodiego tak, żeby udało go się wyciągnąć z tego dołu w jaki wpadł. Na kartce powypisywał różne pomysły ale żaden z nich nie wydał mu się dostatecznie dobry. Wokół kosza na śmieci zaczął zbierać się pokaźny stosik kulek papieru. Wszystko było zbyt proste i głupie. Powoli robiła się 3 nad ranem a jeżyk dalej pracował nad planem. Oczy już mu się zamykały a obok niego stały trzy puste szklanki po kawie.

\- Rany, nawet nad pracą domową nigdy tyle nie siedziałem co nad tym.- mruknął ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się a do pokoju zajrzała zaspana Julia.

\- Braciszku co robisz..- spytała półprzytomna pochodząc do jasnowłosego. Ten uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- A pisze coś bardzo ważnego. Zmykaj do łóżka. Rano przecież idziesz do szkoły.- dziewczynka pokiwała głową i wróciła do siebie. Chłopak westchnął i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na swoje bazgroły.- Nic z tego nie będzie.- odłożył kartki i długopis na bok, wstał od biurka i walnął się na łóżko. Wyłączył światło i przykrył się kołdrą.- Nigdy nie myślałem, że pomóc drugiej osobie okaże się być tak trudna.- myślał na głos.- Ale coś muszę zrobić.

Wreszcie padł z wycieńczenia. Była już prawie 4 a trzeba było jeszcze wstać do szkoły. Jednak myśli o blondynie ani na chwilę nie opuściły jego myśli. Nawet podświadomie kombinował co można w tej sprawie zrobić. W końcu zasnął na dobre. Sny miał równie dziwne pokręcone co całą ta sprawa. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie drużyny Zeusa, której obiecał że wyciągnie ich kapitana z tego stanu.

Aphrodi na chwilę obecną zrezygnował z pójścia do szkoły. Był zbyt przybity o czym przekonała się jego mama chcąc go ściągnąć z łóżka.

\- Afuro, wstawaj że. Nie chcesz chyba przespać całego dnia.- powiedziała Jun wchodząc do pokoju.- Ależ masz tu bałagan. Tornado to przy tobie pikuś.- kobieta zabrała się za porządkowanie rzeczy syna. Spojrzała na niego i od razu zrozumiała, że to co z nim dzieje jest bardzo nie dobre.- Afuro, słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak... Czego chcesz? Nie idę do szkoły. Nie czuję się na siłach.- mówiąc to nakrył się szczelnie kołdrą i odpoczywał. Jun spojrzała na niego przelotnie ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Zostawiła go tak jak sobie życzył. Jednak zachowanie syna budziło niepokój. Skoro nawet koledzy do niego nie dotarli. Głupio było jej pytać o co chodzi z racji tego, że przez prawie całe życie wcale się nim nie przejmowała. Nawet jak miał jakieś problemy. Zawsze był absolutnie sam i jakoś dawał sobie radę z utrudnieniami. Tym jednak razem przerastało go to wszystko. Ogarnęła co miała w kuchni i salonie, po czym przygotowała śniadanie dla Afuro. To jeszcze zdarzało się jej robić ale tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Ta tego wręcz wymagała. Zaniosła mu śniadanie i rzuciła wychodząc.

\- Afurko, masz śniadanie. Ale wyjdź chodź na chwilę na dwór. Siedzenie w domu nie sprzyja rozwiązywaniu problemów.- i wyszła.

Blondyn zwlókł się wreszcie z łóżka i przystąpił do posiłku. Wszystko wydawało mu się jałowe i bez smaku. Potem poszedł się ogarnąć do łazienki. Włosy miał splątane jakby pogniewał się na szczotkę i od dobrych paru dni się z nią nie widział. Wcale mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Założył czarne spodnie, niebieską bluzkę a na to białą koszulę. Wyglądał w tym całkiem przystojnie i wyszedł z domu. Jego myśli wypełniała totalna pustka. Nie musiał się już niczym przejmować. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Na progu domu zobaczył leżącą świeżą gazetę, której Jun zapomniała wziąć. Podniósł ją i od niechcenia przeczytał jeden z nagłówków:" Skandal! Świeżo upieczone liceum Zeusa, które dopiero co pięło się ku górze, momentalnie sięgnęło dna! Dupuścili się oszustwa za które odpowiedzialny jest ich trener Kageyama! Czy liceum Zeusa podniesie się po takiej spektakularnej klęsce?!"

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...- wyszeptał przerażony Aphrodi czytając dokładnie zamieszczony tekst- Oni już wszystko wiedzą? Ale...jak?- złożył prasę w rulonik i zabrał ze sobą. To był tylko wstęp do tego co napisali dalej. Nie chciał tego czytać ale coś mu kazało. Udał się na spacer nad pobliską rzekę gdzie było boisko do gry w piłkę. Nikogo tam nie zastał toteż usiadł na trawie przy linii brzegowej rzeki i rozwinął gazetę. Wodził wzrokiem po literach ale nie układały mu się w żadne sensowne zdania. Wreszcie odrzucił na bok lekturę i wbił wzrok w nieruchomą taflę wody. Ryby delikatnie muskały od spodu linię wody przez co robiły się na niej różnej wielkości okręgi. Aphrodi patrzył na to a jego myśli ponownie wypełniła pustka. Widok ten wcale nie kojarzył mu się dobrze więc wstał i chciał wrócić do domu ale tu spotkała go zaskakująca niespodzianka. Nie wiadomo skąd nadleciała piłka do nogi cała w płomieniach i trafiła blondyna centralnie w brzuch. Odepchnęło go parę kroków dalej i wręcz wbiło w ziemię tak, że Afuro nie utrzymał się na nogach i padł jak kłoda na trawę. Mało brakowało a wpadłby do rzeki. Złapał się za bolący brzuch i podniósł głowę. Na przeciwko niego, nieco dalej stał Gouenji. Piłka po ciosie odbiła się od długowłosego i wróciła do napastnika. Oparł na niej nogę a ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Terumi dźwignął się i chwiejąc się spytał głosem wypełnionym po brzegi bólem.

\- Mogłeś mi zrobić krzywdę.

\- I bardzo dobrze.- odparł jasnowłosy.- Może to by ci przywróciło trzeźwe myślenie.- wziął piłkę do ręki i podszedł do blondyna.- Myślisz, że od niej uciekniesz? Ona zawsze będzie przy tobie. Kto raz pokocha ten sport, zawsze będzie jego częścią czy tego chcesz czy nie Aphrodi.- podał piłkę zdezorientowanemu chłopakowi. Ten chwilę się wahał ale wziął ją w swoje ręce. Poczuł takie dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się od piłki przez jego całe ciało. Wypełniło każdy skrawek jego duszy i zatrzymało się w sercu. Zrozumiał teraz słowa płomiennego napastnika, że piłka zawsze będzie jego częścią. Jak widać dalej płynie miłość do niej w jego żyłach. Jednak... Nie chciał tego. Po chwili oddał piłkę z jasnowłosemu i cofnął się o dwa kroki.

\- Ja nie mogę Gouenji.- spojrzał raz jeszcze na gazetę gdzie były powypisywane te wszystkie przykre rzeczy na jego temat. Napastnikowi nie uszło to uwadze, podszedł do niej i rozwinął. Przeczytał ten sam nagłówek i fragment dalszego tekstu, po czym spojrzał na Aphrodiego. Ten spuścił smutny wzrok.

\- Czyli to tu tkwi problem.- mruknął pod nosem i podszedł do blondyna- Chodź ze mną.- wyciągnął do niego dłoń i czekał aż go złapie. Terumi zmierzył wzrokiem kolegę i przekrzywił głowę.

\- Gdzie mamy iść?- spytał ostrożnie.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Afuro miał co do tego źle przeczucia, ale postanowił posłuchać chłopaka. Wziął go za rękę tak jak tego oczekiwał i pozwolił mu się prowadzić. Przeszli spory kawałek drogi gdy w porę Aphrodi zorientował się, że Gouenji prowadzi go do szkoły Raimon'a. Tylko po co. Jaki miał w tym interes? Przekroczyli mur szkoły i skierowali się w stronę boiska gdzie właśnie odbywał się trening Inazumy. Zawodnicy zaskoczeni obecnością rywala natychmiast skupili się w jednym miejscu i obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń. Endou podszedł do przyjaciela i spytał przyjaźnie.

\- Nareszcie jesteś. Po co przyprowadziłeś tu Aphrodiego?

\- Długo by opowiadać. Ale mam prośbę, możecie zagrać taki pseudo meczyk? Ma jakiś dołek i chce, żeby z niego wyszedł.- objasnił jeżyk puszczając dłoń blondyna.- Wyajśnię wam wszystko ale nie teraz.- mówiąc to spojrzał na kapitana a potem na Kidou. Potrzebował pozwolenia od obu przyjaciół. Strateg i kapitan wymienili się spojrzeniami i pokiwali głową.

\- Zgoda. Specjalnie dla ciebie Gouenji.- odparł radośnie Endou i pobiegł na bramkę.

Reszta podzieliła się na w miarę sensowne drużyny i zaczął się mecz. Terumi siedział na ławce razem z płomiennym napastnikiem i obserwował wysiłki chłopaków. Zupełnie nie rozumiał po co jest to wszystko. Co ma mu to dać? Patrząc na grę nie czuł nic. Dopiero gdy odezwał się Gouenji, zrozumiał jaki miał być tego przekaz.

\- Teraz rozumiesz?- spytał jasnowłosy zakładając nogę na nogę i krzyżując ręce.- Cieszą się z tego, że grają. Nie ważne w jaki sposób. Każdy z nich nieraz przeżywał kryzys ale podnosili się i walczyli dalej. Nie ma takich przeciwności, których nie da się pokonać. To co czyni nas silniejszymi jest wiara w siebie i przyjaciół. A przede wszystkim serce, które się nie cofnie przed niczym. Każdy upadek tylko dodaje nam sił. Dlatego wtedy z wami wygraliśmy. Z całą pewnością bylibyście silni i bez boskiej wody. A tak działalności indywidualne. A w meczu bierze udział jedenastu zawodników. Zapomnieliście o tym. Robisz sobie wyrzuty, że sprowadziłeś zło na swoją drużynę. Tak się zdarza. Ale właśnie ty powinieneś się utrzymać i dać nadzieję innym, że wszystko się ułoży. Wiesz, kiedyś byłem taki jak ty.- Terumi zaskoczony tymi słowami przeniósł wzrok na kolegę obok. Jakoś nie mógł sobie tego w żaden sposób wyobrazić.- Gdy byłem jeszcze w Kirkwood, zdawałem się na siebie we wszystkim. Byłem indywidualistą i to takim, że czasami ciężko było mi się porozumieć z drużyną. Potem ktoś mi uświadomił, że nie na tym polega piłka nożna. Można być najlepszym na świecie, ale bez pomocy innych zmarnujesz swój talent. Piłka nożna to fajny sport.

Gouenji sam siebie zaskoczył tą przemową. Tyle się męczył uprzedniego wieczora by coś podobnego sklecić a tu proszę, powiedział coś znacznie lepszego i mocniejszego niż mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Spojrzał na towarzysza. Ten zdawał się rozumieć co ma na myśli ale był w takim szału, że nic nie odpowiedział. Zaczepił zainteresowanie na grających mecz jakby dawał do zrozumienia, że musi to przemyśleć.

Po pokazie chłopaki zebrali się przed Aphrodim i Gouenjim i zadowoleni z gry zaczęli ich wypytywać o szczegóły wizyty.

\- Na razie nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć.- odparł Shuuya wstając z ławki.- Na razie muszę lecieć. Chodź Aphrodi.- drużyna odprowadziła ich wzrokiem ale nie byli pewni czy to w ogóle było do czegoś potrzebne.

Resztę popołudnia Gouenji spędził w towarzystwie niemrawego blondyna. Przez prawie cały czas milczał ale słuchał co napastnik miał do powiedzenia. Był w pewien sposób wdzięczny mu za okazale serce i chęć pomocy. Nie był pewien czy. To ma jakikolwiek na niego wpływ ale było mu przyjemnie, że nie musiał siedzieć w domu sam jak palec i gapić się tępo w ścianę. Zwiedzili spory kawał miasta aż wreszcie zatrzymali się niedaleko restauracji, która prowadził trener jedenastki Inazumy. Gouenji poczuł jak coś to skręca w żołądku od głodu. Jego towarzysz też z pewnością wrzuciłby coś na ząb. Nie myśląc nad sprawą dłużej zwrócił się do blondyna.

\- A może po misce Ramenu?- przystanęli. Aphrodi spojrzał na kolegę i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.- Ja zapraszam. Potem cię odprowadzę. Chcę mieć pewność, że nigdzie nie uciekniesz i nie będziesz próbował się zabić.- mówiąc to skierował swoje kroki do restauracji. Afuro przez chwilę się wahał czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł ale był równie głodny co Gouenji, więc nie mógł odmówić. Weszli razem do baru i zajęli miejsca przy ladzie na przeciwko kucharza. Hillman na widok jednego ze swych podopiecznych rozchmurzył się.

\- Gouenji, a ja myślałem że własnej woli do mnie nie przyjdziesz. Tylko w towarzystwie Endou i Kidou jesteś w stanie tu zajrzeć.- przeniósł wzrok na towarzysza chłopaka.- Kapitan liceum Zeusa?- powiedział zdziwiony.- Od kiedy to wy się kumplujecie?

\- Ja mu pomagam.- wyznał jeżyk opierając jedną rękę na stole.- Ma dołek i to bardzo poważny. Zrezygnował z bycia kapitanem a na dodatek powiedział, że nie kocha już piłki. Może ty byś coś na to poradził? Zabrałem go nawet na nasz trening ale to go nie ruszyło.- siwy mężczyzna zmierzył niespodziewanego gościa od stóp do głów i zamyślił się. Ciężko coś powiedzieć, żeby go nie urazić w żaden sposób. Stwierdził, że najlepszą będzie jego stara metoda, która jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła.

\- Poczekajcie chwilę. Coś wam podam i zaraz zapomnicie o jakiś problemach.- mówiąc to zabrał się za przyrządzanie specjalnego dania, który opracował jeszcze gdy był członkiem legendarnej jedenastki Inazumy. Uwinął się z tym w niecałe 15 minut i podał chłopakom obficie wypełnione miski. Spojrzeli po sobie i zaraz zaczęli jeść, bo byli tak dziko głodni, że tylko na to czekali. To, co przygotował im stary kursach było wręcz wyśmienite. Idealnie dobrane smaki, niczego ani za dużo ani za mało. Aphrodiemu też posmakował tajny przepis z czym wcale się nie krył. Poprosił jeszcze dokładkę. Hillman miał całkowitą rację. Gdy chłopaki najedli się do syta, zapomnieli o swoich tymczasowych zmartwieniach i chętnie rozmawiali z trenerem. Nawet Afuro ośmielił się coś więcej powiedzieć. Terapia Gouenji'iego zdawała się działać bez zarzutu. Chciał on wypełnić czas blondynowi tak, żeby ten nie siedział i nie rozmyślał o byle czym. Teraz dbał, aby jego nowe wspomnienia były jak najbardziej przyjemne. I to właśnie się udawało.

Po kolacji chłopcy pomogli ogarnąć i zamknąć bar Hillman' owi i bardzo gorąco mu podziękowali. Zwłaszcza Afruo, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu był postrzegany przez trenera jako przykład demona a nie anioła. Ruszyli razem do domu. Zrobiło się już ciemno i chłodno. Księżyc nieśmiało wyglądał zza drzew i rozświetlał chłopakom drogę przez park. W pewnym momencie Aphrodi zatrzymał się. W sercu czuł ciepło mimo, że na zewnątrz był całkowicie lodowaty. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza a potem zaczął rozcierać ręce, aby choć trochę je ogrzać.

\- Coś się stało?- spytał Gouenji podchodząc do długowłosego. Ten pokręcił głową.- jak nie to chodź. Zaraz będziesz w domu to się zagrzejesz.

\- Dziękuję..- wyszeptał blondyn uciekając wzrokiem na boki. Nie chciał teraz patrzeć napastnikowi w oczy. Spuścił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać sie w swoje buty. Shuuya zaskoczony tymi słowami uśmiechnął sie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie masz za co. Nie mogłem przejść koło tego obojętnie. Całą noc spędziłem na kombinowaniu jakby cię tu naprawić do normalnego stanu rzeczy ale nic mi nie wyszło. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem grę kolegów i zobaczyłem twoją reakcję po dotknięciu piłki, wiedziałem co powinienem ci powiedzieć. Ją w ciebie wierzę Aphrodi. Wierzę, że się podniesiesz i będziecie na nowo grać jako zespół Zeusa.- reakcja Afuro na te słowa była zaskakująca. Bez namysłu złapał rękę jasnowłosego, zdjął ze swojego ramienia i jak małe dziecko wtulił się w niego chowając twarz w jego rozgrzaną szyję. Gouenji zdębiał jakby właśnie zobaczył kosmitę. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić. Blondyn przytulał go z całej siły jakby właśnie tego teraz potrzebował. W końcu i jeżyk objął kolegę i tak samo mocno go przytulił. Ich bicia serc zlały się w jedno i rytmicznie wybijały ten sam rytm. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie ale robiło się późno i trzeba było się zbierać. Odkleili się od siebie i ruszyli blisko siebie do domu blondyna. Pożegnali się jak normalni znajomi więc ten wylew uczuć był raczej chwilowy. Jednak gdy Gouenji wracał do domu czuł w sercu jakaś radość i ciepło wobec Terumiego co było czymś dla niego nowym. Nie miał pojęcia co to jest ale chciał się dowiedzieć. Tak samo miał Aphrodi. Siedząc w pokoju przywracał w głowie moment, kiedy to był wtulony w silne ciało płomiennego napastnika. Tego nie da się od tak zapomnieć. Poczuł dokładnie to samo co Gouenji i podobnie jak on chciał zbadać co to jest za uczucie, które zrodziło się ze zwykłej chęci pomocy.


	4. Zacznijmy od nowa

Aphrodi po paru dniach, które w większości spędzał tylko i wyłącznie z Gouenjim, powoli zaczął wracać do dawnego stanu psychicznego. Nie było to łatwe ale chłopak znalazł w sobie siłę, dzięki której udało mu się powoli wracać do formy. Płomienny napastnik miał też w tym i swój udział. Codziennie po szkole szedł do blondyna i spędzał z nim prawie cały wolny czas, przez co zaniedbał swoje treningi. Co ciekawe wcale mu ich nie brakowało. Był tak skupiony na swoim podopiecznym, że nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Matka Afuro z początku dziwiła się odwiedzinom Gouenji'iego i to tak częstym ale gdy zobaczyła, że dzięki temu jej syn czuje się znacznie lepiej, odpuściła. Wszystko szło w naprawdę dobrym kierunku. Blondyn otworzył się na świat i już nie był taki posępny.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wparował Gouenji we własnej osobie. Aphrodi akurat leżał na łóżku i czytał jakaś książkę. Na widok przyjaciela odłożył ją i uśmiechnął się. Napastnik usiadł koło niego i poczochrał po włosach.

\- Jak się czuje mój aniołek?- spytał zakładając nogę na nogę. Rzucił okiem na książkę, którą blondyn właśnie odłożył i przeczytał na głos jej tytuł.-"W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu". Dlaczego to czytasz? Ja utknąłem na pierwszej stronie. Nie da się tego czytać.

\- Da radę jeśli się skupisz.- odpowiedział Afuro uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Musisz tylko dobrze rozumieć co autor miał na myśli.

\- Tytuł odnosi się w ogóle do treści?

\- W pewnym sensie tak. Czytam to, bo sam czuję że jakiś czas w życiu mi uciekł. Chcę to jakoś nadrobić.- wyznał aniołek i położył się na łóżku- Ale w gruncie rzeczy to dzięki tobie polepszyło mi się. Nie wiem co bym zrobił dalej tkwiąc w beznadzei.- rzucił przelotnym spojrzeniem spojrzeniem na jeżyka i wbił wzrok w sufit.- Wiesz co. Masz rację.

\- Z czym?- zdziwił się napastnik mierząc przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Że piłka nie da mi odejść. Zawsze będzie częścią mnie. Teraz to rozumiem. Chciałem o niej zapomnieć, bo to przez nią wydarzyły się te wszystkie rzeczy o których nie chce pamiętać. Ale widzę, że nawet jakbym chciał zapomnieć to nie umiem. Dziękuję, że mi to uświadomiłeś.- uśmiechnął się promiennie i przekręcił się na lewy bok przez co leżał przodem do kolegi. Jeżyk zaśmiał się i położył się na łóżku.

\- Co to się stało z nami.- rzucił w powietrze jasnowłosy.- Parę dni temu walczyliśmy ze sobą na boisku i miałem wrażenie, że równie mocno się nie lubimy. Potem ta cała akcja z boską wodą i w jednej chwili zmieniłeś osobowość. Przykro było patrzeć na ciebie w tym stanie. Ani wredny ani pewny siebie. Takiego Aphrodiego znałem i do takiego się przyzwyczaiłem. Wkurzałeś nas wszystkich równo. A nagle stałeś się wrakiem człowieka. To było dla mnie największym szokiem.- włożył sobie ręce za głowę i dodał po chwili- Mam tylko nadzieję, że twoja prawdziwa osobowość nie ucierpiała na tym za bardzo.

\- Tego nie mogę ci zagwarantować.- odparł ze śmiechem blondyn.- Ale możemy się o tym przekonać primo balerino.- te ostatnie słowa ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło. To dziwne uczucie wróciło. Chęć bycia wrednym a nawet i chamskim znów znalazła w nim swoje miejsce. To z jednej strony miłe uczucie a z drugiej nie wiadomo co teraz sobie pomyśli o nim świeżo upieczony przyjaciel. Wtedy byli jeszcze wrogami więc jak teraz to przyjmie? Gouenji na słowa prima balerina podniósł się na łokciach i zaciekawiony spojrzał na aniołka.

\- Że co? Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie primą baleriną? Co do ma wspólnego ze mną?- zdziwił się chłopak. Aphrodi cicho westchnął.

\- Ależ ty durny jesteś.- rzucił zawadiacko.- To twoje ogniste tornado przypomina jakiś balet. To mi się z tym skojarzyło.

\- Balet? Ale ty masz skojarzenia aniołku.- zaśmiał się napastnik i usiadł.- Chyba wraca ci dawne ja. To mnie cieszy. Czyli moja terapia przynosi rezultaty.

\- Nie terapia a ty.- palnął bez namysłu Aphrodi ale zaraz zaczął tego żałować. Co on sobie myśli mówiąc takie rzeczy? Gouenji może go źle zrozumieć i wyjdzie z tego coś niedobrego. Natychmiast poprawił się.- W sensie to, że starasz mi się pomóc. I to twoja zasługa, że mi się polepsza. Nie zrozum mnie źle.- tamten pokiwał głową ale zapamiętał te słowa. W końcu parę dni temu Afuro przytulił się do niego przez co jego serce oszalało. Nie wiedział tylko czy to dzieje się na prawdę czy jest to jego wyobraźnia. Nie możliwe, że mógłby coś czuć do tej samej płci. Faktem jest, że Terumi wygląda jak dziewczyna ale to wciąż chłopak. To robiło się coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Spoko. Nie martw się, dobrze zrozumiałem co masz na myśli.- odparł po chwili uśmiechając się.- Może pójdziemy nad rzekę? O tej porze raczej nikt nie powinien tam grać. Pokopiemy sobie piłkę tak na luzie.

\- Ja rozumiem, że moje dogryzania cię denerwuje ale żeby zaraz chcieć mnie utopić? To już jest szczyt wszystkiego.- Aphrodi wstał z łóżka i stanął przed przyjacielem z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.- Tak, tego mi brakowało. Tej mojej wredoty. Miło wrócić do korzeni.

\- Skoro już wracasz do korzeni to pora wrócić także do piłki.- Gouenji puścił oczko do blondyna i skierował się w kierunku wyjścia.- Nie każ mi czekać.

Chłopaki skierowali nad rzekę gdzie chętnie zawsze trenowało gimnazjum Raimon'a. Tym razem nikogo znajomego nie zastali. Zeszli na murawę i zaczęli się zastanawiać kto powinien stanąć na bramce. W gruncie rzeczy to ani jednen ani drugi nie był bramkarzem więc to było pewnym problemem. Jednak dogadali się w tej sprawie i na bramce stanął jako pierwszy Gouenji. Chciał aby Aphrodi użył boskiej wiedzy lub jakiegoś innego ataku, aby na nowo wróciły mu chęci do gry. Tylko to zostało mu do nadrobienia. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu blondyn nie wykorzystywał rządnej techniki. Kopał piłkę ale bez jakiegoś ładu i składu jakby robił to za karę. Z początku Shuuya nie przejmował się tym. Stwierdził, że chłopak musi do tego na nowo przywyknąć ale po godzinie było dosłownie tak samo. Zaczął się więc zastanawiać gdzie popełnił błąd. Może za szybko to się wszystko dzieje? Wreszcie zrobili sobie przerwę i usiedli na ławce. Każdy pociągnął łyk orzeźwiającej wody i wpatrywał się w malowniczy krajobraz jakim była rzeka a w oddali miasto Inazuma. Wiał lekki wiaterek, który perfidnie rozwiewał włosy Aphrodiego a te z kolei leciały na twarz płomiennego napastnika.

\- Jezu, mógłbyś wiązać te kudły? Latają wszędzie i pchają się tam gdzie nie trzeba.- warknął jasnowłosy wyciągając pojedyncze kosmyki z ust.- Fuj.

\- Smacznego.- odgryzł się na komentarz aniołek i wyprostował nogi a głowę odchylił delikatnie do tyłu.- Piękna pogoda, nie? Prawie tak piękna jak w dniu kiedy to spuściliśmy wam łomot.

\- Odezwał się. My wam też daliśmy popalić. Nie zapominaj o tym.- szturchnął kolegę w ramię i uśmiechnął się. Aphrodi spojrzał na niego ale nic nie odpowiedział.- Dlaczego nie używasz żadnej techniki? Twoja boska wiedza zrobiła na mnie piorunujące wrażenie. Dlaczego więc tego nie wykorzystasz?

\- Nie czuję tego.- odparł blondyn.- Ta technika ma swoje źródło w sercu. Kiedy nie ma się dobrego dnia a w głowie są same wątpliwości, nigdy ten strzał nie wyjdzie.- Gouenji pokiwał głową.

\- No racja. Każda technika ma swoje ograniczenia.

\- Twoja jakieś ma?

\- Czy ja wiem? Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Ale do tej pory nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. Jeśli by miała, na pewno bym to wyczuł.

\- Musicie być na prawdę ze sobą zżyci.- podsumował długowłosy zamykając oczy. Towarzysz spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.- Polegacie na sobie w taki sposób w jaki ja nie potrafiłem na swoich kolegach z zespołu. Byliśmy zderzeniem różnych osobowości i nie mogliśmy za żadne skarby pracować zespołowo. Coś tam wychodziło ale to był raczej chaos. Kageyama w jakiś sposób poukładał nasze ruchy i zsynchronizowaliśmy się ze sobą. Ale teraz znów wróci bałagan do drużyny.

\- A co przepraszam robi wasz trener, śpi? To on powinien was doprowadzić do porządku.- wyraził swoje zdanie jeżyk.

\- My wcześniej... Nie mieliśmy trenera...- przyznał Aphrodi spuszczając głowę.

\- Jak to? To niemożliwe.

\- Możliwe... Któregoś dnia zebraliśmy się na boisku i stwierdziliśmy, że chcemy grać w piłkę. Nikt nie chciał być naszym trenerem więc postanowiliśmy sami trenować. Jakoś to szło aż pojawił się Kageyama i zrobił z nami porządek. Z początku cieszyliśmy się z tego. Mieliśmy po co grać. A teraz... Chłopaki pewnie sobie odpuścili jak ja. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, byliśmy beznadzijnym zespołem...

\- To prawda, gdyby nie ja bylibyście na samym dnie.- nagle tuż za przyjaciółmi odezwał się ponury głos. Przeszły ich ciarki i pojawiła się gęsią skórka. Spojrzeli najpierw na siebie a potem na tajemniczego przybysza, który stał za nimi. W jednej chwili zamarli a krew w ich żyłach zmroziło.

\- O nie...- jęknął Aphrodi na widok mrocznej postaci.- Tylko nie to...


	5. Jeszcze większe zło

Możecie wierzyć albo nie ale przed chłopakami stał właśnie Kageyama- temat ich rozmowy. Jednak nie wyglądał tak jak go zapamiętali po ostatnim meczu. Miał włosy koloru złocistego blondu spięte wysoko w kucyk. Na oczach widniały przyciemniane okulary. Jego strój również się zmienił. Miał na sobie jasną marynarkę, spodnie w tym samym kolorze natomiast koszula była czarna. Nie wyglądał już tak groźnie jak poprzednio. Przypominał teraz bardziej człowieka biznesu. Stał z rękoma w kieszeniach i uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Aphrodi na jego widok zesztywniał. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły do niego niczym obsesyjny boomerang. Złapał się za głowę i szepcąc zapętlił jedno wyrażenie:"To nie może być prawda, nie wierzę". Gouenji natychmiast poderwał się z ławki i zasłonił swoim ciałem Terumiego. Bał się, że ten okrutny człowiek znów skrzywdzi w ten czy inny sposób jego przyjaciela.

\- Czego chcesz?- zaczął szorstko płomienny napastnik zaciskając pięści. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się olewczo i poprawił swoje okulary.

\- Nie przyszedłem do pana, panie Shuuya.- odparł niewzruszenie- Mam interes do twojego kolegi.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie możliwe, żebyś mógł z nim porozmawiać. Zostaw nas w spokoju.- Kageyama pokiwał głową. Bawiła go ta cała sytuacja. Podszedł bliżej do chłopaków i mruknął.

\- Terumi, zadam ci jedno pytanie i odejdę jeśli odpowiedź będzie negatywna.- blondyn wyjżał zza przyjaciela i zmierzył wzrokiem byłego trenera.- Chcesz porzucić swoich przyjaciół dla niego?- tu wskazał na jasnowłosego.- Od nich się odciąłeś a z rywalem dogadujecie się wręcz wspaniałe. Czy to aby nie będzie postrzegane jako zdrada?- Afuro drgnął. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. O swojej drużynie a był w niej przecież kapitanem. Spuścił głowę, a blond włosy zasłoniły całe jego oblicze. Shuuya rzucił okiem na aniołka a potem skupił się na wrogu.

\- Po co to robisz? Co znowu planujesz.- pytał z coraz większą furią napastnik.- Nie starczy ci już tego co narobiłeś? Wiesz ile osób przez to ucierpiało? Terumiego też skrzywdziłeś i nie dam ci zrobić tego ponownie!

\- Ależ ja nie zamierzam go skrzywdzić. Uświadamiam mu prawdę.

\- Tak się składa, że rozmawiałem z jednym z członków jego zespołu i uzgodniłem, że przywrócenie go do normalnego stanu. Więc nie kłam.

\- Do prawdy? A czy wszyscy myślą tak samo?- mówiąc to skinął dłonią i nagle na pagórku za nim pojawiła się cała drużyna Zeusa. Chociaż ciężko powiedzieć czy to na pewno byli oni. Ich stroje były zupełnie inne niż te, które mieli na ostatnim meczu. Spodenki i wykończenia koszulek były czarne a reszta- fioletowa. Stój bramkarza był częściowo fioletowy z domieszkami bieli i czarni. Skarpetki natomiast były ciemno fioletowe z biało czarnym paskiem u góry. Cała gromada podeszła do Kageyamy mierząc chłopaków groźnym spojrzeniem. Afuro dalej miał wbity wzrok w swoje buty i nawet nie śmiał go podnieść. Gouenji patrzył po zawodnikach i zupełnie nie rozumiał co się właśnie dzieje.- Cóż, ja nawet ich do siebie nie zapraszałem. Przyszli do mnie z prośbą o bycie dalej ich trenerem. Teraz jak odszedł Terumi musieli wszystko pozmieniać i dodać nowego członka do drużyny.- w tym momencie zza Aresa wyszedł były kapitan Shuriken- Kirigakure Saiji. To dość duże zaskoczenie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był kapitanem. A od tak nie rezygnuje się z tej pozycji. Stanął obok Hery i skrzyżował ręce. Jego wredny uśmieszek na twarzy zwiastował jedynie problemy.

\- Znów się spotykamy Gouenji.- rzucił szorstko Saiji.- Co ty wyprawiasz z tym upadłym bogiem co? Nie wstyd ci zbliżać się do takiego dezertera?

\- Zamknij się.- mruknął w odpowiedzi płomienny napastnik- Ciebie też otumanił ten człowiek?

\- A skąd, to Hera zaproponował mi członkowstwo. Opowiedział co się dokładnie stało i jak tylko dowiedziałem się, że Terumi poddał się, o mało co nie zszedłem ze śmiechu.- wyznał czerwonooki ze śmiechem- Dalej mnie to bawi.

\- Starczy pogaduszek.- przerwał rozmowę Kageyama, który nie spuszczał wzroku z blondyna siedzącego na ławce za Shuuyą.- I co na to powiesz Afuro. Myślałeś, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze? W takim razie może zapytamy twoich przyjaciół co o tym sądzą.- zrobił miejsce a do przodu wysunął się Hera i Saiji. Terumi dopiero teraz podniósł głowę i spojrzał w szare oczy dawnego przyjaciela. Jednak nie widział w nich nic prócz gniewu i żalu.

\- Hera?- wyjąkał blondyn wstając z ławki. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na ramieniu kolegi opaskę kapitana. Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

\- Dlaczego? Zostawiłeś nas na lodzie nie dając nawet szansy na pomoc. Potaktowałeś nas jak niepotrzebne śmieci. Przez cały ten czas udawałeś, że się z nami przyjaźnisz. Stworzyłeś piękną iluzję, aby zaspokoić nasze oczekiwania. A kiedy przyszło się nam zmierzyć z czymś ciężkim, ty zdezerterowałeś. Tak nigdy nie zachowałby się prawdziwy kapitan.- słowa Hery nasączone były potężnym jadem i nienawiścią do Terumiego. Kirigakure stojący obok nie komentował niczego a słuchał. Był bardzo ciekaw jak to wszystko się dalej potoczy.

\- Ale... Chłopaki... Ja myślałem, że to co zrobiłem... Było niewybaczalne. Poza tym sam teraz powiedziałeś, że tak by się nie zachował kapitan.- odparł długowłosy.

\- Ale my w ciebie wierzyliśmy. Nie masz pojęcia jak się zawiedliśmy kiedy przyszliśmy do ciebie a ty się nas tak po prostu pozbyłeś. Tak się nie robi. A skoro musimy radzić sobie bez ciebie to znaleźliśmy zastępstwo.- tu brązowowłosy wskazał nowy nabytek drużyny.- Skoro ty tak nas potaktowałeś to już nie zamierzamy się z tobą zadawać.

\- U, zabolało.- podsumował złośliwie Saiji.

Terumi latał wzrokiem po grupie znajomych i nie mógł uwierzyć w ich przemianę. To prawda, zapomniał o nich. Na tyle, że nawet przez ten czas z żadnym z nich się nie skontaktował. Zatrzymał wzrok na Herze. Ten miał kamienną twarz jakby nie przejmował się tym co się dzieje.

\- Co im zrobiłeś?- kontynuował śledztwo Shuuya.- Sami z siebie nie byliby tacy jak teraz.

\- Nieźle kombinujesz mój drogi. Ale ich zachowanie jest tylko i wyłącznie ich decyzją. Ja jedynie jestem ich trenerem. A skoro tak to może zagralibyśmy mały meczyk, co wy na to?- Afuro i Gouenji spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Co to za idiotyczny pomysł? Jaki interes ma w tym Kageyama? Tylko te pytania kołatały się im w głowie.- Oczywiście liceum Zeusa przeciwko Raimon. Życzeniem mojej drużyny jest to, żeby Terumi grał u was na jakiejkolwiek pozycji. A skoro tak, to musicie połączyć ze sobą siły. Ale czy ktokolwiek zaufa temu chłopakowi?- tu wskazał aniołka- Podejrzewam, że dalej wszyscy w twojej szkole mają mu za złe to co się stało. Życzę powodzenia. Spotkamy się jutro o 12 na waszym boisku.- mroczny facet nic więcej nie powiedział. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i ruszył w kierunku pagurka. Cała drużyna udała się za nim oprócz dwóch osób: Hery i Saijiego. Ci dwaj podeszli bliżej i teraz stali parę kroków przed Terumim i Gouenjim. Biedny blondyn wodził wzrokiem to po dawnym przyjacielu to po obecnym i dostał takiego mentliku w glowie, że już sam nie wiedział o czym ma myśleć.

\- Hera, ty najbardziej martwiłeś się o niego.- przypomniał Shuuya- Dlaczego teraz go traktujesz w taki sposób?

\- A ty co, jego adwokat Shuuya?- warknął Kirigakure- To jest sprawą między nim a Afuro. Nie wtrącaj się. Dobrze ci radzę.

\- To w takim razie co ty tu robisz Saiji?- odgryzł się tym samym jeżyk.- blondyn podszedł do Hery i wyciągnął do niego dłoń w czasie gdy dwóch obrońców warczało na siebie w najlepsze.

\- Hera, przepraszam. Nie wiem co się ze mną działo po meczu i dalej nie jestem tego pewien. Ale wiem jedno, nie zapomniałem o tobie i o reszcie na zawsze. Musiałem sobie wszystko na nowo poukładać. Pomógł mi w tym Gouenji. Dobrze wiem, że pytał cię o zdanie w tej sprawie. Co się stało, że zmieniliście się w tak krótkim czasie? Ją żałuję Hera, na prawdę...- brązowowłosy zmierzył aniołka i również wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Aphrodi lekko uśmiechnął się i już miał uścisnąć dłoń chłopaka gdy ten nagle z całej siły odtrącił rękę chłopaka i skrzyżował ręce.

\- Naiwny jesteś Afuro. Nie tylko ty się zmieniłeś. Powodzenia w meczu z nami.- podobnie jak Kageyama uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wraz z towarzyszem odeszli. Gouenji natychmiast podszedł do blondyna i złapał go za czerwoną od uderzenia rękę.

\- Boli?- spytał dość ciepłym głosem. Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.- Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem... Co ich ugryzło... Musimy o tym powiedzieć Endou. Musi być jakieś wyjaśnienie co się z nimi stało. Co ten potwór im zaoferował tym razem? Chodź.- wziął aniołka za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął jednak ten ani drgnął. Patrzył za Herą jakby teraz dopiero zrozumiał co mu zrobił.

\- Czyli to też moja wina?- wyszeptał zdesperowany.

\- Jasne, że nie baranie. Znów ten człowiek gra na twoich emocjach.- odparł jeżyk.- Chodź, nie ma co gdybać. Jeśli mamy uwolnić twoich przyjaciół i tego barana z Shuriken to musimy powiedzieć o tym reszcie. Mam cię tam zanieść?

\- Co? Nie, sam pójdę.- mruknął Terumi i razem z Shuuyą ruszyli prosto do szkoły Raimon'a. Mieli nadzieję, że trening jeszcze się nie skończył i nie będą musieli uganiać się za każdym z osobna. Mieli szczęście. Właśnie trwała przerwa. Aki i Haruna przygotowały dla przyjaciół ich największy przysmak- kulki ryżowe. Na widok płomiennego napastnika wszyscy się ożywili.

\- Gouenji!- rzucił radośnie Endou uśmiechając się promiennie- Baliśmy się, że nie przyjdziesz.

\- Endou, musimy porozmawiać.- już na początku jeżyk zgasił entuzjazm przyjaciela swoim tonem głosu i miną.- Chodzi o Kageyame.

Dzisiaj późno wrzuciłam, bo miałam maturę ustną i dużo się działo. Ale jest co najważniejsze! Sprawy idą do przodu i co z tego wyniknie?


	6. Zespół Okami

\- Endou, musimy porozmawiać.- zaczął poważnie Gouenji stając przed przyjacielem.- Chodzi o Kageyame.- gdy tylko jasnowłosy użył tego nazwiska, Kidou stojący nieopodal zacisnął mocno pięści i spojrzał na kolegę z drużyny. Dobrze wiedział jaki jest jego dawny szef i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten człowiek dalej jest po tym wszystkim na wolności. Podszedł do przyjaciół i poważnym tonem spytał.

\- O co z nim chodzi? Coś się stało?- teraz to i Endou i Kidou patrzyli na jeżyka z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Aphrodi stojący za napastnikiem nie wydawał się już być taki radosny jak jeszcze parę chwil temu. Był nieobecny co dało się z łatwością dostrzec.

\- Byliśmy nad rzeką i nas zaczepił.- zaczął powoli Shuuya akcętując każde słowo- Przyprowadził ze sobą zespół Zeusa a raczej... Były zespół Zeusa. Zmienili totalnie swój ubiór ale i zachowanie. Na dodatek dodali nowego członka drużyny. Żeby było ciekawie wszyscy go znamy.

\- Niby kto to?- dociekał Mamorou. Jasnowłosy spojrzał na Kazemaru, który również podszedł do zbiegowiska.

\- Kirigakure Saiji.

\- Że co?- niebieskowłosy aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia- To kapitan liceum Shuriken. Jakim cudem znalazł się w Zeusie?

\- Rzecz w tym, że to już nie jest Zeus.- przypomniał raz jeszcze Shuuya jakby do kogoś to jeszcze nie dotarło.- Oni stworzyli zupełnie inny zespół. To było widać. Obawiam się, że zmienili także styl walki.- mówiąc to ukradkiem zerknął na Terumiego.

\- Jesteś tego powien?- spytał Yuuto krzyżując ręce.- Jeśli tak to możemy spodziewać się wszystkiego.

\- I tak jest. Powiedział, że jutro odbędzie się mecz między nami a jego zespołem. Z tym dodatkiem, że mamy mieć Aphrodiego w zespole.- w tym momencie uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na blondynie. Chłopak podniósł głowę i nieznacznie uśmiechnął się.

\- Przepraszam was...- wymamrotał.- Gdyby nie ja nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego. I znów wciągam innych w jakieś bagno...- odszedł na bok i usiadł na ławce.

\- Czyli mamy grać przeciwko jego drużynie, tak?- strateg zmarszczył brwi.- Wiem jaki jest i jakie ma strategie ale nie jestem pewien czy go rozgryzę. W Akademii Królewskiej to mi się udało, ponieważ dał mi podpowiedź. Teraz gdy już nie mam z nim żadnego kontaktu, będzie to utrudnione. A zapewniam was, że może coś zrobić żeby nas wyeliminować w ten czy inny sposób.

\- Możesz mieć racje- poparł kolegę Endou- Ale w tym wypadku musimy zaryzykować i z nimi walczyć.

\- Jeśli nam się uda, to może liceum Zeusa przejrzy na oczy.- podsumował Gouenji.- W innej sytuacji nie wiem co będzie z Aphrodim. Nie może wiecznie się zamartwiać o byle co.

\- A no właśnie, mamy go mieć w drużynie?- tym razem głos zabrał Kazemaru.- To kogoś musimy posadzić na ławkę rezerwowych.- wszyscy rozejrzeli się po sobie. Takie ustawienie było dla nich standardowe i właśnie dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu mogli grać w pełni rozwiniętymi technikami. Nikt nie chciał oddać swojego miejsca tak łatwo dawnemu wrogowi co stanowiło problem. Aphrodi nie udzielał się w dyskusjach. Czekał cierpliwie na wyrok. Tak na prawdę było mu wszystko jedno co się z nim stanie. Chciał tylko odzyskać przyjaciół. Nie rozumiał ich postępowania. Chodź w pewnym sensie czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. No i jeszcze jest ten cały Saiji z Shuriken. To jest dopiero zagadkowa kwestia. Dlaczego on poszedł za Kageyamą? Co ten człowiek knuje?

Resztę popołudnia chłopaki z Raimon'a spędzili ostro trenując do jutrzejszego meczu. Nikt nie miał pojęcia czego mają się spodziewać więc musieli przygotować się na każdą okoliczność. Jedynie Terumi siedział na ławce i obserwował wysiłki innych zawodników. Jakoś nie mógł się zebrać w sobie i stanąć na boisku. Murawa kojarzyła mu się teraz z polem bitwy, którą albo przegra albo wygra. Wszystko zależało od niego. Nieopodal, tuż za murami szkoły stali dwaj szpiedzy wroga. Nie rzucali się w oczy, gdyż zmienili ubiór i wyglądali teraz na zwykłe dzieciaki. Jeden z nich miał na sobie czarne spodnie z fioletową podkoszulką a na to czarną bluzę. Drugi zaś: Czerwone spodnie i szarą bluzkę. Obaj opierali się o mur i udawali, że się dopiero co poznali.

\- Po co tu sterczyny?- spytał Hera zmieniając pozycję, że teraz był ustawiony bokiem do kolegi.

\- Szef kazał zobaczyć czy zgrali się już z Aphrodim.- odparł Kirigakure jakby to było rzeczą oczywistą- Więc to właśnie robię. Ale wygląda na to, że ten matoł nawet nie wszedł na murawę.

\- I tak też myślałem. Po co szef kazał go włączać do drużyny Raimon'a? To nie ma sensu.

\- Ma. Musi odejść wtedy jedna osoba. Aphrodi grał na obronie więc któryś będzie musiał zejść z tej pozycji co oznacza słabe chronienie pola karnego.- tłumaczył towarzyszowi Saiji. Sam był dobrym strategiem a do tego bardzo cierpliwym jak trzeba było.- I tu jest dla nas szansa.

\- Jakby nasze wilcze strzały były za słabe.- mruknął lekko urażony Hera.- Daj spokój. Nawet jak nie będzie grał, co to zmieni? Pokonamy ich bez problemu. Nasze symulacje są na wysokim poziomie. Uwzględniają każdą sytuację.

\- Ale wiesz czego to jest zasługa?

\- A to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Tak. Wysłaliśmy do szkoły szpiega już na samym początku. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, że ona jest zamieszana w to wszystko. Taka rewelacyjnie odgrywa swoją rolę.- tu Kirigakure zaśmiał się.- Trzeba ją poprosić, aby zebrała informacje z tego ich treningu. Może coś nowego stworzą w co wątpię. Dobra, spadamy stąd Hera. Nic tu po nas.- Czerwonooki odszedł kawałek od muru szkoły i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku niż wejście na teren szkoły. Brązowowłosy chwilę jeszcze obserwował wrogów aż i on poszedł za znajomym.

Nadeszła godzina meczu. Raimon był już zwarty i gotowy do walki. Byli dość pozytywnie nastawieni do meczu. Jednak to nie uśpiło ich czujności. Świadomość, że Kageyama może tylko pozorować uczciwą walkę a tak na prawdę zastawił na nich jakąś pułapkę. To było zbyt oczywiste. I nawet pewne. Rozgrzewali się właśnie, gdy na boisku pojawił się Aphrodi. Podszedł do Endou i z miną zbitego psa powiedział:

\- Dziękuję wam za wszystko. Nie musieliście wcale się na to wszystko zgadzać. Mam tu na myśli ten mecz... Ja wiem, że to bardzo źle wygląda i na pewno jesteście na mnie źli ale to dla mnie bardzo ważne, żeby im pomóc. Muszą przejrzeć na oczy. To moi przyjaciele. Mimo wszystko dalej zajmują wysoką pozycje u mnie. I nie chcę, żeby coś złego z nimi się stało.- bramkarz uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na ramieniu kolegi.

\- Nie ma sprawy Terumi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pomożemy twoim kolegom.- wyznał brązowowłosy z uśmiechem.- Mamy nadzieję, że ciebie też zobaczymy w akcji. Kageyama sobie tego życzył.

\- Tak, ale...- tu blondyn rozejrzał się po zespole. Wszyscy byli do niego wbrew pozorom przyjaźnie nastawieni. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na płomiennym napastniku. Blondyn stał oparty o drzewo. Patrzył akurat na Kidou z którym o czymś rozmawiał. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na aniołka, który mu wiele zawdzięczał. Westchnął i dokończył- A mogę na początku zostać na ławce? Muszę się przyzwyczaić do tego wszystkiego.

\- Pewnie, wejdziesz do gry, gdy tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

Nagle ściemniło się. Po całym boisku rozeszła się jakaś podejrzana mgła, która skutecznie pogorszyła widoczność. Na murawę weszli przeciwnicy Raimon'a- nowy zespół Zeusa a raczej...

\- I znów się spotykamy.- rzucił tajemniczo Kageyama wyłaniając się z ciemności.

\- Kageyama...- warknął Yuuto patrząc z nienawiścią na byłego trenera. Miał do niego tyle pytań, że nie sposób ich zliczyć. Mężczyzna nie przejął się groźnymi minami przeciwników. W gruncie rzeczy o nie mu właśnie chodziło. A teraz jeśli pozwolicie przedstawiam wam mój nowy zespół Okami. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mecz okaże się być fascynujący.- mówiąc to posłał wredne spojrzenie Aphrodiemu, w którym to walczyły dwie przeciwstawne siły. Mianowicie chęć udziału w grze i pomoc w odbiciu przyjaciół z rąk złego człowieka i druga, która bała się, że jeśli tylko wejdzie do gry wszystko zostanie zaprzepaszczone, bo on nie będzie umiał nic zrobić i jedyna szansa na pomoc jego drużynie przepadnie. Odwrócił więc wzrok i usiadł na ławce rezerwowych. Obie drużyny ustawiły się w jednej linii. Kapitanowie stali na przeciwko siebie i mierzyli się przenikliwym wzrokiem. Mowa jest tu o Endou i Herze. Obaj nie zamierzali dać za wygraną.

\- Oby to był pomyślny mecz.- rzucił kapitan Okami z kamienną twarzą i wyciągnął dłoń do bramkarza Raimon'a. Ten pokiwał głową i uścisnął dłoń rywala.

\- Tak, oby.

\- Obyście tylko nie połamali nóg.- zaśmiał się złośliwie Saiji robiąc ten swój głupawy uśmieszek. Stojący przed nim Gouenji szybko to skwitował.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. Nie grasz u siebie.

\- I tu właśnie się mylisz Shuuya. Zaskoczymy cię.

Chwilę po zakończeniu tych krótkich zdań rozbrzmiał gwizdek oznaczający początek meczu. Wszyscy z Raimon'a w duszy zadawali sobie jedno pytanie: Co się wydarzy? Jedynie Aphrodi myślał w nieco innej kategorii: Jak to wszystko się skończy?


End file.
